The Pokemon Clerk
by L.Swifty
Summary: In the Kanto region there's a teenage Poke Mart clerk named Lex. Day in and day out he meets trainers who share his dream of being the best Pokemon trainer. One day, Lex's father decided to let his son pursue his dream filled with adventure, action, romance and difficult obstacles to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokemon Clerk

**Chapter 1**

"Have you heard? Two kids have just defeated the elite four!"

Lex could hear a conversation from across the room. He didn't pay much attention to it; instead he continued reading _Guide to Water Pokémon_.

"It was these two kids from Pallet Town. They must be very strong to have defeated the elite four, maybe the strongest in the whole region!"

Lex turned the page; he was trying to not pay attention to the conversation that was going on from the other side of the Poke Mart. He stood there behind the counter still reading up on water Pokémon.

"Excuse me, do you have any Ultra Balls?" asked the kid who not long ago was talking about the new champions of the Kanto region. His friend was standing beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh no, we don't have those" Lex answered still not looking up from his book.

"How about Great Balls then?" the kid asked.

"We don't have those either, we only have normal poke balls. You might want to try Pewter City's Poke Mart for Great Balls" Lex said still not looking up from his book. He then remembered what his father had always said "We don't have the best store in Kanto, so we have to be the one with the best customer service."

Lex looked up at the two kids. The one asking the questions was at least 10 years old wearing his baseball cap backwards with a red backpack that was almost as big as him. The other had shaggy light brown hair that also seemed to be the same age as his friend and like his friend, he also had a backpack. The boy with the baseball cap seemed annoyed at Lex's rudeness.

"I'm sorry we don't have Great Balls or Ultra Balls, but we have half price poke balls just for this month." Lex was now making eye contact with the baseball cap boy.

The boy's face lit up "Oh really? Then I guess we'll take ten"

Lex gave the ten Poke Balls to the boy; in return he got 1,000 Pokémon Dollars. "By the way… how old are you kids?"

The baseball cap boy gave five Poke Balls to his friend who hadn't said a word. "We both just turned 10, were starting our Pokémon journey and we want to be prepared"

"Hmm, well good luck" said Lex.

"Thank you mister!" said the baseball cap boy as he and his friend walked out the door.

Lex shook his head "I'm fifteen, how am I already referred to as _mister."_ Lex was very envious of the two kids. They barely turned ten and were lucky enough to start their Pokémon journey. Lex had always dreamed on going on his own Pokémon journey, where he would catch the best water Pokémon and become the best trainer in the Kanto region.

Yes, that was Lex's dream, to become the best Pokemon trainer. That's all it was though, a dream. He had to live in reality where he had to help his father with the Poke Mart. The store was open for 24 hours which meant he had to take the day shift and his father would take the night shift. Lex did not resent his father for keeping him in Viridian City; he knew it was his responsibility to help his father. If he left he would leave his father alone in Viridian City to take care of the store, something Lex could not live with.

An hour later his father showed up with Poliwhirl. Lex looked up happy to see his father and his Pokemon. Lex had befriended Poliwhirl a year ago when he was just a Poliwag. Lex did not use a Poke ball to catch Poliwag; Lex would go to the small lake on the south side of the city to feed him, eventually through the course of time they became friends.

"Any customer's today son?" asked Lex's father.

"Yeah two boys came in and bought ten Poke Balls, they were beginning their Pokemon journey." said Lex looking back at his book. "The half price promotion actually works, we should keep it."

Lex's dad had a worried look on his face. Lex's father worried too much which might be the reason for his head full of white hairs. Lex's father knew about Lex's dream. He put on his blue apron, walked behind the counter and took off Lex's black beanie exposing his dark black hair. "I told you to not wear the beanie when you're working, it's not professional."

"Yeah I know, I just figured people would be less intimidated be a beanie than by a Mohawk" said Lex, his lazy Mohawk flapping around his head. "Yeah and I told you to get a different hairstyle too, you look like those bird keepers."

"Someday dad, someday" sighted Lex as he closed his book. Lex took off his apron and handed it to Poliwhirl who had been standing by the door, waiting for Lex. He was about to leave the store when his father spoke up.

"Listen… Lex… I know it's hard for you to see so many trainers around the store… and…" Lex cut him off, "don't worry dad, I'm used to it."

"No, I don't want you to be used to it. I don't want you to be a clerk the rest of your life. I know you want to be a Pokemon trainer and seeing all those kids going out into the world while you stay inside these four walls…it's not fair to you." Lex's father said rubbing the back of his neck. "I've heard from the neighbors that you go to Viridian forest almost every night with Poliwhirl, your heart aches for adventure."

Lex was looking at the floor while his father made his speech. Lex had been going every night to the forest with Poliwhirl to train. It had been the sole reason why he had evolved in the first place. "Dad… I can't leave you here alone…"

"Well I can't keep you here any longer either, son. I think you're old enough to go out into the world and give your dream a shot." Lex's father paused for a while. "Remember when you turned ten…? You were so excited to begin your Pokemon journey; I had never seen you so happy." His eyes began to tear up "I stopped you from going because I was afraid you were going to get hurt, so I made you stay and help with the store. I know now that you're old enough to take care of yourself…and you have Poliwhirl to protect you… I just can't keep you here any longer…"

Lex rushed to his father to hug him. Lex felt like he was ten again, he was as happy as he had ever been. His father grabbed him by the shoulders, and looked at Lex's dark brown eyes "Go get some rest, tomorrow you should go to Pallet Town, I hear that's where Professor Oak resides… and then you will be off living your dream."

Lex wiped his eyes "what about the store though…and you…"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure I can hire someone else to work the store during the day, and the old man the lives just a block from here told me he could teach me how to catch a Pokemon, so I don't have to be alone." His dad said with a smile on his face, but still had a rather worried look. "Just be sure to visit your old man from time to time."

"Well… I'll go get some rest dad… see you tomorrow." Lex began walking out the door "come on Poliwhirl, let's go, tomorrow's a big day!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Pokemon Clerk

**Chapter 2**

…_In a dramatic turn of events the new champion, Blue, was quickly defeated after his victory with the elite four. _The television was just background noise for Lex who was in his room focused on packing his most essential items for his journey.

Lex barely had any sleep; he instead planned out the routes he was going to take on his journey. He would visit professor Oak to get his Pokedex and after that, he would go up north to fight his first gym battle against the Pewter City gym leader.

Lex had packed up three plain white t-shirts and a couple of black pants. He considered packing his _Guide to Water Pokemon _book, but he instead just ripped a page out of the book. The page was a map of the Kanto region "I'll definitely need this." he said. He zipped up his brown messenger bag and began dressing. He wore his green running shoes, his white t-shirt, his black jacket and his black beanie. He had also packed his sleeping bag along with a tinderbox to help him start camping fires.

"Let's go visit professor Oak, Poliwhirl." Lex walked out of his house and headed south where Pallet Town was just a short walk away. Lex was feeling confident; he was ready to take on the world. He knew that as long as he had Poliwhirl on his side he would be okay.

Lex got to Pallet Town and now he was standing in front of the professor's lab, "well this must be it." Lex said with confidence to Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl nodded in agreement as they headed inside.

There was only one man across the room standing in front of a computer. Lex headed towards the man "Hello…professor Oak?" he asked.

"Oh hello, I didn't hear you come in. What's your business here young lad?" asked professor Oak raising his eyebrow.

"I've come to get a Pokedex. I'm starting my Pokemon journey and I'm told I need one of those things." said Lex feeling a little embarrassed not knowing what a Pokedex was. He had seen trainers carrying them around but never bothered to ask any of them what it was.

"Ah yes, of course! Here's your Pokedex." Professor Oak handed the Pokedex to Lex. "This Pokedex serves as a high-tech encyclopedia! That device records data on every Pokemon you encounter."

Lex looked down at his Pokedex in disbelief. _I didn't need my books after all then, this thing is amazing!_

"You should try to make a complete guide of all the Pokemon if you can. I've already asked my grandson to do it but you should give it a shot too." said professor Oak as he began to get a puzzled look on his face. "Speaking of my grandson…what was his name again…?"

Lex looked up from his Pokedex to see professor Oak's puzzled face. "Is it Blue?" Lex remembered hearing the name from the television earlier that morning. "I think he was on television today."

"Ah yes, Blue! He has almost completed his Pokedex and he defeated the elite four too! You should try to be as ambitious as my grandson" Professor Oak squinted his eyes "You don't look ten young lad, how old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen…" Lex said feeling a little insecure about his age. He knew that almost every kid begins their journey when they're ten. He knew he has missed out on many childhood experiences.

"Ah… well it's never too late to begin." Professor Oak paused "I see you already have a Pokemon, that's good because I just ran out of Pokemon to give away. There are many young trainers eager to begin their journey just like you. Also, might I recommend that you keep your Poliwhirl in a Poke Ball, it's much more comfortable for them to travel that way." Professor Oak turned back to his computer "You should be going now young lad, adventure awaits!" he waved his hand in the air.

Lex started walking out the door "Poliwhirl, let's go." Leaving the professor to do whatever he was so busy doing on his computer.

"Okay Poliwhirl all we need to do now is head to the Poke Mart to say goodbye to dad. Maybe even get some supplies" Lex said to Poliwhirl who seemed to be as eager as him to get started on their journey.

When Lex and Poliwhirl got Viridian City, Lex's father was waiting for them outside the Poke Mart.

"Lex! How did it go in Pallet Town? His father asked enthusiastically.

"It went well, professor Oak is a little…off, but a nice man nonetheless." Lex open his messenger bag to reveal his Pokedex to his father, "I also got my Pokedex, it's supposed to be this highly advanced encyclopedia device, it's awesome isn't it!"

Lex's father looked at Lex with that same worried look on his eyes he always wore on his face, "Yes…that's really something…" He paused briefly, "I want to give you some supplies courtesy of the Viridian Poke Mart." Lex's father gave Lex two Poke Balls, an Antidote, a Parlyz heal, a Burn Heal, and a Potion. "That should help you out."

Lex put the supplies on his messenger bag "Thanks dad, I'll pay you back someday."

"When you're a big shot trainer?" asked his Lex's father

"Sure, or when I'm back working here again with you." Lex said with a smile on his face.

"Well, you should go now son. Just promise me you'll be careful." Lex's father said with a rather sad sound to his voice.

"I'll be careful dad, I promise." There was a silence between the two. "I'm headed towards Pewter City to challenge the gym leader there. I'll give you a call when I get there, okay?"

Soon enough Lex and Poliwhirl were walking towards Viridian Forest where bug Pokemon inhabit the area.

As soon as he entered what was Viridian forest, Lex could see many bug catcher kids; walking around the grassy areas of the forest. Lex had been in Viridian forest before but never had he seen people there. There was usually Caterpies, Weedles, or Metapods around but certainly no people. It might have been because he was always there at night, when he was done with his Poke Mart shift. Lex and Poliwhirl ignored the bug catcher kids; they went around them trying to not disturb them.

Lex and Poliwhirl walked through the grassy areas, no wild Pokemon had jumped at them yet, but they were certainly in the middle of the forest. Instead a short kid in shorts and a blue tank top jumped out of a tree.

"Stop right there!" the kid yelled, leaving him out of breath. "I see you're a trainer, like me. How about we battle, huh?"

Lex was amazed at how fast things could escalate into a Pokemon battle, but he wasn't going to back down from his first trainer to trainer battle. He knew his Poliwhirl could defeat all adversaries.

"Sure kid, Show me what you got!" Lex exclaimed confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pokemon Clerk

**Chapter 3**

"Poliwhirl dodge! Dodge! Move away from his drills Poliwhirl! Block! Keep moving Poliwhirl, never stay still!" Lex was out of breath from yelling so much. He was in a panic though; the bug catcher kid clearly had the upper hand, his Beedrill kept attacking with persistence and ferocity. Lex had never encountered a Beedrill much less one that was well trained. Poliwhirl had never encountered a Beedrill either and was having difficulties keeping up with its attacks.

"Beedrill! Keep the pressure on, keep using your fury attack!" the bug catcher kid commanded.

The Beedrill's red bloodshot eyes burned with an intensity that terrified Poliwhirl. At a moment of weakness, Poliwhirl was hit three times in a row with Beedrill's fury attack knocking Poliwhirl on his back.

"Come on Poliwhirl, get up! It's time we get on the offensive!" exclaimed Lex. Poliwhirl got up slowly, clearly tired but not willing to give up just yet. "Use bubble to knock off that bee out of the sky!"

Poliwhirl charged up his attack, and took aim at Beedrill who was flying around in circles around Poliwhirl, preparing his next attack. Poliwhirl used bubble which barely hit Beedrill but it was enough to bring him down.

"Beedrill get up! Don't let him catch you on the ground!" yelled the bug catcher from the top of his lungs.

"Poliwhirl now's your chance, use water gun!" Lex yelled with desperation in his voice.

Poliwhirl took aim at the Beedrill who was flapping his wings ready to take off again. Poliwhirl used water gun getting a direct hit at the Beedrill who had charged at Poliwhirl as soon as he got up on the air. Beedrill was knocked back, landing next to his trainer.

"No!" screamed the bug catcher kid. "Are you okay Beedrill? Can you still fight?"

Beedrill nodded his eyes more red than they have ever been before.

"I can't believe that didn't do it." Said Lex under his breath.

"Okay Beedrill! Use you poison sting, and don't miss!" commanded the bug catcher kid.

Beedrill flew up in the air, flying in circles around Poliwhirl, trying to confuse him and taking aim at the same time.

"Poliwhirl stay on guard, try to block whatever Beedrill throws at you." Lex said to Poliwhirl preoccupied. Poliwhirl nodded in agreement to Lex's command.

"Beedrill, he's not gonna move, use your poison sting!" yelled the bug catcher kid rather confidently.

Beedrill launched the poison sting at Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl effectively blocked the poison sting, but a few seconds later started feeling dizzy.

"Poliwhirl! Are you okay?!" Yelled Lex with concern in his voice.

Poliwhirl fainted on the very spot where he blocked the poison sting.

"Poliwhirl! NO!" Lex screamed running up to Poliwhirl.

Lex held Poliwhirl in his arms. He had never seen Poliwhirl injured, it was a sore sight for Lex.

"Your Poliwhirl got poisoned by my Beedrill, you should take him to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City immediately." The bug catcher kid told Lex. "If it's any consolation… that was the best battle I've ever had."

Lex held Poliwhirl in his arms all the way through Pewter City. He knew he could've used his Poke Ball, but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of putting his best friend in a small sphere thing. Lex walked through the woods, hoping that he wouldn't have to face any dangerous Pokemon. It was getting dark; the sunlight was fading away as Lex got through the end of Viridian forest.

When Lex got to Pewter City he quickly spotted the building with the red roof. He ran to the Pokemon Center with his best friend in his arms. The automatic doors opened up for him letting him approach the nurse behind the counter.

"Miss… my Poliwhirl… it's injured!" Lex was out of breath from all the running.

"Okay, don't worry; we'll take care of it." The nurse took Poliwhirl.

Lex went to sit down at the chairs next to the public PC. He looked down at the floor, saddened at what he had done to his best friend. This was he wanted all along, to be a Pokemon trainer, but he had forgotten that he also had to go through tough times. There would be many trainers that are much stronger than the bug catcher kid.

Just as he was beginning to have second thoughts about his dream he heard a voice of concern.

"Excuse me... are you okay?"

Lex looked up. The voice came from a girl with blue eyes, pasty white skin and wearing thick black glasses. She had long, black, straight hair; her hair reached her waist. Her bangs covered her forehead and most of her eyebrows. She wore a short black skirt with black leggings. She had a long sleeve red shirt tucked in to her skirt. The red shirt contrasted from her bright blue eyes. She looked the roughly the same age as Lex.

"Umm…not really…" sighted Lex.

"Hey it's okay, Pokemon are strong, they'll be fine as long as you're fine" the blue eyed girl sat in the chair beside him. "My Growlithe is also here, we got destroyed by Brock for the second time"

"Brock?" asked Lex looking back at the floor.

"Yeah, the Pewter City gym leader, he's specializes in rock Pokemon and my Growlithe and I can't keep up. Maybe I need to catch another Pokemon…" The blue eyed girl looked at Lex trying to make eye contact, but Lex seemed more focused looking at the floor. "I saw you were carrying a Poliwhirl, if you're a trainer then you should have no trouble facing Brock with a water Pokemon." The blue eyed girl said trying to cheer up Lex.

"…I'm not sure I'm ready for a gym battle." Lex said, his eyes showing the same worriedness look his father displayed. He looked up at the girl with the blue eyes, "I don't know if I can go through another battle…"

"Miss June? Your Growlithe is all fine now." The nurse called from the counter.

"Okay, I'll be right there." June jumped up from her chair and ran towards the counter; her black skirt flowed in the air as she hurried to the counter. She took her Poke Ball and approached Lex again.

"I'll wait here with you until your Pokemon is okay too" June smiled at Lex at sat down in the chair beside him.

Lex looked down at the floor. _Your name is June, huh?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lex woke up still sitting at the Pokemon Center's chair; he had spent the night there. He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep waiting for Poliwhirl. He tried to get up, but noticed that June was asleep on his lap.

"Umm…excuse me." Lex tried to wake up June gently, but she was deep into her dreams that nothing would seem to wake her up. He started moving his legs so that she would wake up 'naturally', but that didn't seem to work either.

Lex was much too worried about his best friend that he got up not caring about waking up June gently anymore. June's head hit the chair making a loud 'bonk' noise. She was still deep asleep.

Lex went up to the counter, "Nurse? Is my Poliwhirl okay?"

"Yes, he's fine, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up." The nurse said smiling. "We also did you the favor of putting your Poliwhirl in a Poke Ball." The nurse handed the Poke Ball containing Poliwhirl to Lex.

"Thank you!" Lex said much more relieved. The slump in his heart had vanished knowing that his best friend was alright.

Lex had no idea what to do next. He could challenge the gym leader Brock, but he IS a gym leader, meaning that he has his Pokemon in top shape for any kind of battle. What didn't want to go back to his dad after just one day. What would he do?

"Hey! You're awake!" A loud voice came from behind Lex. "You should've woken me up" Said June.

"I tried." said Lex walking out of the Pokemon Center with the Poke Ball in his hand.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" asked June following Lex.

"I'm not sure, I need a moment to think about it." Lex looked into the distance. "Maybe, I'll challenge Brock."

"Do you want to have a practice battle first? I've fought Brock twice, I kinda know what he's about." June let her Growlithe out of her Poke Ball. "You also have the advantage of owning a water Pokemon. And don't worry, it'll be a friendly fight."

"That seems like a good idea, I guess." Lex threw the Poke Ball, letting Poliwhirl out. "Hey Poliwhirl I'm glad you're okay but were going to battle again. Don't worry though this our new friend June and Growlithe who are gonna give us some pointers. Are you okay with that?" Poliwhirl nodded in agreement.

June and Lex walked out to the city limits of Pewter City where they wouldn't disturb anyone with their Pokemon battle. It was a plain grassy field early in the morning.

Both Lex and Poliwhirl walked several feet away from June, leaving a wide space in between them.

June put on a red bandanna on her forehead to keep her bangs from getting in the way of her eyes. "Okay! Brock is all about rock Pokemon and physical attacks; as long as you're fast you'll have no trouble dodging his attacks." June closed her eyes, "his first Pokemon will most likely be Geodude, you should have no trouble taking him down with your Poliwhirl."

Lex nodded, he wished he had his notepad to take down notes. He always liked to take down notes.

"His second Pokemon is an Onix, he's enourmous and once he gets you in a bind you're pretty much done for. Try to stay away from Onix at all costs; I learned that the hard way." June opened her eyes, "now are you ready to fight?"

Lex and Poliwhirl nodded.

"Growlithe rush towards Poliwhirl and use take down!" June yelled.

"Poliwhirl, block the attack!" Lex commanded.

Growlithe clashed with Poliwhirl which ultimately sent Poliwhirl flying back next to Lex.

"You have to dodge! Rock Pokemon are much effective with stronger attacks, your Poliwhirl has no chance blocking!" June yelled at Lex.

"Okay Poliwhirl get up. She's right, you have to be quick on your feet." Lex helped up Poliwhirl.

"Now, use water gun!" Lex exclaimed.

"Growlithe, jump!" June commanded.

Growlithe jumped high in the air avoiding the water shot.

"Now use ember!" June instructed Growlithe.

Growlithe let out a ball of fire as he was coming down from his jump. The ember attack got a direct hit on Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl absorbed the attack, ember was not effective but it still did damage.

"Poliwhirl, use bubble and lots of it, but don't aim directly at Growlithe!" The bubbles filled the space in between Growlithe and Poliwhirl, almost forming a wall of soapy water between them making the visibility between the opponents very low.

"Poliwhirl, listen up, use water gun to break the wall of bubbles then jump in the air, aim, and use water gun at Growlithe, they won't expect this surprise attack." Lex instructed Poliwhirl with confidence.

Poliwhirl used the first water gun attack to break the bubble wall. The wall formed a huge hole in the center. Then both Growlithe and Poliwhirl jumped in the air simultaneously, Growlithe to avoid the attack and Poliwhirl to strike with his next one.

Growlithe and Poliwhirl had both met eye to eye high in the air. "Poliwhirl, now!" Lex screamed at the top of his lungs.

Poliwhirl shot the water gun with full force knocking Growlithe out of the air. Poliwhirl landed on his feet while Growlithe landed on its side.

"I didn't expect that." June said as Growlithe stood back up ready for another round, "That was really good Growlithe, but let's call it a day." June aimed the Poke Ball at Growlithe taken it back inside. June took off her red bandanna, letting her bangs cover her forehead again.

"So did we win?" asked Lex with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, you won… you got really creative there." June admitted. "But remember, if Brock's Geodude would've used that take down on you…"

"I would've lost" Lex interrupted.

"Yeah." June smiled, "Also I had a type disadvantage so don't get too cocky."

"I'm not getting cocky, it's just nice to have our first Pokemon trainer to trainer victory." Lex said, still with a smile on his face. He aimed the Poke Ball at Poliwhirl taken it inside the Poke Ball. "You did splendid Poliwhirl." Lex whispered to Poliwhirl's Poke Ball. He began walking towards June.

"So do you feel more confident to challenge Brock now?" asked June.

"More confident than I've ever been… Thanks June." Lex said.

"Don't mention it." June paused, made eye contact with Lex, then looked down at her red bandanna in her hands and continued, "So, let's hit the Pokemon Center, eat something, and then get that Boulder Badge?" June asked.

"You read my mind." Lex said.

Lex and June began walking back towards Pewter City's Pokemon Center.

"By the way, my name's Lex." Lex said to June, still looking forward.

"I was just about to ask. We didn't have a proper introduction." June said as she took off her glasses and started wiping them with a soft cloth.

"It might not have been proper, but it has certainly has been the best one I've ever had." Lex said.

June looked at Lex, and then looked forward. "I agree." She said, putting her glasses back on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"…so every day I would go to the small lake in Viridian City to hang out with Poliwag before I went to work at the Poke Mart. With time we became best friends and have been inseparable ever since." Lex was talking with June over late breakfast at a local Pewter City restaurant. "Sometimes I would bring Poliwag to work and at night we would sneak off to Viridian Forest to battle some wild Pokemon. That's how he grew into the Poliwhirl he is today." Lex smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Lex had never told anyone about him and Poliwhirl; June had been the first one to ask.

"That's a nice story, Lex. So, who's gonna challenge Brock first?" June asked.

"I think you should go first. I know you have the type disadvantage, but I believe in your trainer abilities." Lex opened his Pokedex, "I would also like to have a Pokemon entry for Geodude and Onix before I battle them."

"I think you're chickening out." June teased.

"I'm not, I just… I don't want to be caught by surprise and let Poliwhirl get hurt again." Lex said to June with a serious face.

"Alright, fair enough. Now how about we pay up and start heading over to the gym"

Lex and June found themselves standing in front of the Pewter City gym.

"Alright, let's go in Lex!" June grabbed Lex by the hand, almost dragging him inside the building.

The gym was dark. There was a rocky field in the center of the gym, it had small rock hills here and there. A silhouette of a person could be seen in the distance across the gym. The lights turned on immediately; June let go of Lex's hand whom she was still holding.

"You again? Have you not had enough the past two times?" Brock asked, he had a strong voice and spoke clearly.

"I will challenge you until I come out victorious!"

"Very well then, get ready." Brock said with calmness in his voice.

Lex went to the gym's second floor to watch the Pokemon battle from a distance where he wouldn't get in the way. He was very excited to see his first professional Pokemon battle. He was excited to see Brock's Pokemon. He was excited to see June fight along her Growlithe. He was excited on everything that was going on in his life at that very moment.

"Growlithe, I choose you!" June threw her Pokeball landing on the rocky field that was in front of her. Gowlithe emerged from the Poke Ball in battle ready position. June put on her red bandanna to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

"Onix, go!" Brock threw his Poke Ball into the field as well. Out of it emerged the giant rock like creature.

Lex was baffled by Onix's size. It was the biggest Pokemon he had ever seen in his life. He was going to have to face that soon.

June had a determined look in her eyes. She had seen Onix a couple times before, so she was not affected by Onix's intimidating size.

"Alright Growlithe, stay away from Onix at all times!"

"Onix, use rock slide!"

Rocks emerged from the field and flew towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe take cover behind the rock hills."

Growlithe dashed behind the large rocks to avoid Onix's rock slide.

"Now Growlithe use take down!" June yelled with fury.

Growlithe jumped on top of the large rocked and dashed towards Onix's face. Growlithe landed a devastating hit on Onix's head.

"Now gain distance from Onix, Growlithe!" June had this whole attack process planned out. She repeated the attack over and over.

"Your Growlithe will run out of energy before he can take my Onix down." Brock chuckled, "You have to keep in mind you Growlithe is literally hitting itself against a rock."

June clenched her fists. She knew Brock was right; Growlithe was growing weary.

"Growlithe, let's make Onix soft, target Onix on one location and use ember."

Growlithe jumped out of the rocky hill and used ember multiple times, all of them landing on Onix's head.

"Onix, use tackle!"

The giant snake like creature took its giant body to go after the Growlithe hiding behind the rocky hill.

"Growlithe jump out of the way and use take down!" June commanded fiercely.

Onix crashed into the hill creating a large dust cloud. Growlithe dashed towards the dust cloud targeting Onix's head. A loud grunting sound came from the dust cloud.

As the dust faded from the stage, Onix could be seen there motionless. Growlithe was there too, legs shaking and heavily bruised.

"Onix, come back." Brock aimed his Poke Ball at Onix making the giant rock fit into the tiny Poke Ball.

"Looks like you defeated me fair and square." Brock smiled, "It would be my honor to grant you this Boulder Badge for all your hard work. You truly outsmarted me even with your type disadvantage."

"We… we did it…" June still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Lex, like June, couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had witnessed a David and Goliath battle right in front of his eyes. Lex took off his black beanie revealing his lazy, black Mohawk. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then put his beanie back on.

"Growlithe, we did it!" June yelled ecstatically breaking out of her disbelief shell had lived in for a minute. June jumped up and down, almost dropping her thick black glasses. "Lex, we won!" She yelled at Lex on the second floor. Lex gave June a thumbs up and a smile.

June ran towards Growlithe to hug him, "fantastic job Growlithe, you deserve a good rest." June took Growlithe back to his Poke Ball.

Brock walked towards June in the middle of the rocky field. "Here you go; this badge shows you defeated the Pewter City gym leader. It's a good thing you never gave up" Brock handed June the badge.

"Thank you!" June held her badge in her hand as Brock began walking away.

"Hey, Brock! I got a friend who wants to challenge you too!" June spoke up.

"That's fine, he can come in tomorrow. Believe it or not my Pokemon need rest too." Brock didn't turn around; he kept walking until he was no longer there.

"Lex, guess what?! You'll be getting your badge tomorrow!" June yelled at Lex who was still on the second floor.

Lex smiled, he was happy to see that June was as excited as he had ever seen her.

The lights on the gym began turning off, making it dark once more.


End file.
